Left or Right?
by AdrianNight
Summary: Keith goes to Ivan's house while drunk, hoping to stay the night. Ivan's point of view.


yo, after my laptop broke i never really wrote anything... but i hope that changes. well i re-wrote this story and i plan on working on it again.

* * *

Usually Keith or Sky-High wouldn't drink, but this party was special. All of his friends, not including the youngest of the group, were together. They all agreed to go out to drink that night, of course having their boss' permission. Keith was sitting at a table, with Antonio on his left, and tiger on his right. Observing the place; the autumn tones made the place feel homey and comfortable. Keith sighed knowing that he should go home but everyone was having an excellent time, joking, talking of their accomplishes. "I think it's time I head home" Keith said to no one in particular.

Tiger turned to Keith, putting is hand on his shoulder he asked "what's wrong? Sit stay for a while longer"

Keith stood up announcing "Thank you, and thank you again, but I need to get home." Stumbling, Keith made his way to the door, grabbing his phone from his jacket pocket. He barely had enough for a taxi. Yawning, he knew that he wouldn't be able to make it back without falling asleep in some park. He searched through his phone for names; he had all of his colleague's numbers, Even when he made almost no effort to contact them and for some reason his first choice was Ivan, Origami Cyclone.

Slowly he started to walk towards Ivan's house.

Ivan lived alone; his apartment wasn't that huge, just big enough for him alone. Sometimes a relative would visit, asking if he was alright financially. With his pay from hero work Ivan was able to live a comfortable life.

The doorbell rang, Ivan ignored it. He turned and looked towards his clock; it read 2:40 am. Then it rang again, and again and again. Grumbling under his breath, Ivan pushed himself up and made his way to the door. Once there, Ivan turned silent, quietly looking through the peep-hole.

Of course to Ivan's surprise, there stood Sky-High. Slightly shocked, Ivan stayed still for about a minute, trying to think of a reason why the ex-king of hero's would be standing outside of his door.

The doorbell rang again. Sighing, Ivan unlocked the door "what are you doing here?" he asked. Sky high walked in, slightly pushing Ivan aside. "Sorry and sorry again for barging in like this" Keith slurred his words just a bit, trying not to sound drunk. Hopefully it was working.

Ivan sighed "You're drunk" Ivan kept the door open, giving an obvious hint.

Sky high chuckled before answering "Yeah and I was hoping to stay the night or at least until 6"

Ivan closed the door, trying not to slam it. He felt irritated, sleepy and confused. "How did you know where I lived?" Ivan asked while walking past him and into the living room.

Cheerfully striding after him, Keith said "I see you coming in and out of this house during my patrols around the city"

"Ok, well you can sleep on the couch" Ivan pointed across the room, then turning to step into the hall "goodnight"

Keith waved, showing he understood. Ivan turned off the light and Keith was left to stand in the dark.

It did not take more than a couple of hours later when Ivan was awakened; he had heard the door sliding open and footsteps. Almost immediately Ivan tensed and slowed his breathing, trying to remain asleep. When the person stepped on the bed, Ivan panicked. Forcing himself to remain still and hope Keith goes away. Everything was quiet until the blanket was picked up and a body sliding next to him, Ivan could feel the breath on his forehead. Now Ivan was completely flustered, he never had thought that Keith would come and sleep next to him. 'What if he-'

All thinking was pushed from his thoughts when he felt a big hand on his stomach. Ivan could feel his face warm up and he knew he was blushing. They can't do this; they have work in the morning. 'Well I do, Keith might not have to go in….' Ivan thought. Keith's breathing was slow and calm, Ivan figured that he had everything under control. Soon Keith's other hand was on Ivan's hip. Ivan could feel himself growing hard in his shorts.

"Keith sto-" Before Ivan could finish, he was pushed off of the bed and Keith was grabbing more of the blanket and wrapping it around himself, while Ivan was still half lying on the floor. Everything clicked together, Ivan stood up, covering his face with his arm. He ran to the hallway and into the bathroom.

Tears were welling up in his eyes and Ivan tried to hold it all in. 'Turn the feelings into anger and kick Keith out' was one of the options Ivan was considering. "Calm down, Calm down. Nothing happened" Was what Ivan repeated to himself in a whisper.


End file.
